


The Nightly Grind

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [36]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bedtime, Condoms, Distracted Spock, Established Relationship, Flavored Condoms, Foreplay, Impatient McCoy, Lubricant, M/M, Mint Julep, Minty Flavored Condoms, Sex Talk, minty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is impatiently waiting for Spock to come to bed, but Spock seems to be in no hurry to comply.





	The Nightly Grind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aaamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some short ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092144) by [aaamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon). 



> This fic was inspired by "a really short comment before sex" by aaamoon and by that fic's comments. I had just posted "The Daily Grind" and then reread "a really short comment before sex." Inspiration collided with opportunity. The naughty title and McCoy's closing remark account for the Mature label on this fic.

“Spock, what the hell’s taking so long?!” McCoy snorted impatiently. He was lying in a very fetching and contrived pose in bed while Spock seemed to be wandering aimlessly around their quarters. McCoy was wanting to be appreciated for the effort he was making, but Spock wasn’t cooperating.

McCoy tried again. “As Mae West so famously said, ‘I am not prone to argue!’ Do you know what she was really telling him?!” He decided to say it plainer. “Get on with it already, Vulcan! I fancy me a fuck! From you! Now!” 

“In a moment, Leonard,” Spock mumbled as he sorted through a pile of belongings.

“News flash, Vulcan! You won’t be finding this luscious concoction all naked and waiting for your attentions very much longer. Just saying.”

“Sorry, Leonard. I am amassing an adequate amount of lubricant and a fresh supply of condoms for our purposes.”

McCoy’s eyes got very big and very excited. “Whoa! What the hell do you have planned to do to me?!”

That got Spock’s attention and he glanced at his bewitched partner. “Sorry to disappoint you, but it will not be anything different.”

“I am not complaining about that! Your ‘different’ is what I’m craving. No problem there. It’s your speed, or lack of it, that I’m griping about.”

“Just preparing to get myself ready adequately for you, Leonard. It is safeguards for you. I am trying to protect you.”

McCoy gave him a flirty look. “Just so you protect me from everything but you, I’ll be satisfied.”

“Oh, Leonard, you ask for so little.”

“Yeah, and look how much I’m gonna get outa the deal.”

“You look so fetching tonight,” Spock said with appreciation as he looked down at his lover barely covered by the sheet. He knew what lay beneath, but it was always thrilling to uncover it every time. “You are a vision and a delight, for certain.”

“It’s my basic skin outfit,” McCoy confided as he preened with satisfaction, then glanced up with his best ‘come hither’ look and fluttered his eyebrows slightly.

Spock could not resist those provocative eye signals from his favorite temptress. “You are the only aphrodisiac I will ever need,” he said as he sank down beside McCoy on the bed and sighed with contentment.

McCoy groped for him under the covers. “And the promise of what I’m feeling is the only love potion I’ll ever need,” McCoy said happily as he pulled his arms around Spock.

“Would you like to hear about the new flavor on the condoms, Leonard?” Spock asked as he tried to talk around McCoy’s demanding kisses. Those kisses were making it very difficult for Spock to concentrate on the information which he wished to share. “Extra minty. It is guaranteed to set both partners on fire and leave a spicy trail that will be discernible for hours after its application. And insertion.”

“Interesting information, but don’t wanna just hear about its many wonders and guaranteed pleasures. Wanna find out for myself. Let's get on to the insertion process,” McCoy mumbled, too busy with kissing his favorite body to pay too much attention to what he was saying as he touched Spock's sensitive area again. “I'm a Southern boy. I've always liked my mint julep served in a tall glass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
